THE NEW LOVE
by cho ryeosomnia fishies
Summary: Saat hatinya sudah tertutup oleh seseorang, hanya satu orang dihatinya. tetapi ketika orang itu telah meninggalkannya, untuk selamanya . mampukah ryeowook membuka hatinya dan mendapatkan cinta barunya?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

**Author : Cho Ryeosomnia Fishies**

**Cast :**

**Kim ryeowook (yeoja-24 th)**

**Kim yesung (namja – 27 th,kaka ryeowook)**

**Lee donghae (namja – 26 th)**

**Tan sungmin (namja – 26 th)**

**And orther**

**Pair :**

**Haewook , slight minwook **

**Warning :**

**GS , Gaje ,ooc,pasaran, baru belajar**

**Summary :**

_**Saat hatinya sudah tertutup oleh seseorang**_

_**Hanya ada satu orang di hatinya**_

_**Tetapi ketika orang itu meninggalkannya untuk selamanya**_

_**Mampukah ryeowook membuka hatinya**_

_**Dan mendapatkan cinta yang baru ?**_

_**Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek , baru belajar**_

_**Don't like , Don't read and No Bash**_

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

'mengapa tuhan begitu jahat kepadaku.

Mengambil orang yang kucintai

Sungguh sulit melupakannya ,dan mencari cinta yang baru

Tapi ku harus! '. - Kim ryeowook

'aku bahagia karna telah ,

Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku .

Untuk selalu menemani dan bersamanya.

Tetapi aku akan selalu melihatnya dari sini .

Tempat paling yang indah '. – Tan sungmin

'baru kali ini kumelihat yeoja sepertinya,

Menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus seorang ayah .

Dia telah mengajarkan aku arti dari sebuah cinta.

Aku akan membuatnya bahagia '. – Lee donghae

'dongsaengku yang tegar .

Mungkin tuhan sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Di balik ini semua'. – Kim yesung

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)  
**

"oppa, kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?. Aku tahu ,

Kau terpaksa , oppa ".

"karna, oppa tak ingin mengecewakan almarhum orang tua mu.

Oppa sudah berjanji akan menjagamu sewaktu kecil ".

_**Sebuah janji ?, ya sebuah janji masa kecil**_

_**Untuk selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya**_

_**Dan setiap janji itu memang harus ditepati**_

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

"oppa, aku tidak ingin mempunyai suami yang tidak mencintaiku.

Sungguh aku tak ingin menjadi orang jahat yang tega memisahkan kalian".

"oppa akan balajar untuk mencintaimu.

Ini sudah kehendak takdir,kita tidak boleh menyesalinya".

_**Ya cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan**_

_**Jika memang sudah kehendak takdir,apa daya? kita harus menerimanya**_

_**Dan mulai belajar untuk mencintai orang itu**_

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

"wook-ah, saranghaeyo".

"hiks.., n-nado saranghaeyo oppa".

_**Cinta yang keuar**_

_**Dan mulai terbalaskan**_

_**Unik kan?**_

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

"oopa bangun hiks.. kau pasti sembuh,jangan tingalkan aku!".

"wook-ah, aku beruntung telah memilikimu . t-tpi maaf,

A-aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu dan calon aegya kita ".

"kau bicara apa hiks…, aniya kita akan selalu bersama, hiks.".

"sudah waktunya aku pergi, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu

Saranghae ".

"ooppaaa bangun ! hiiks..

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan calon bayi kita hiks..".

_**Terkadang takdir memang tak adil**_

_**Takdir yang mempertemukan kita **_

_**Tetapi takdir pula yang memisahkan kita**_

_**Tapi itulah takdir **_

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

"tan ryeowook imnida".

"akh.. lee donghae imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku oppa

Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku".

_**Sebuah pertemuan yang tanpa mereka sadari**_

_**Akan berakhir dengan dengan sesuatu**_

_**Yang dapat menyatukan masa depan mereka**_

_**Yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh tuhan**_

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

"aku mencintaimu".

"mian,aku tidak bisa".

"kenapa?".

"karna aku masih terikat sebuah janji".

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

'ppplllaaakkk'

"cih, dasar perempuan pembawa sial. Kau tak pantas ada disini!

Kau yang telah merebut sungmin dan membuatnya kecelakaan ".

"cukup hiks… , kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan ku".

_**Saat perempuan dari masa lalunya datang**_

_**Dan menyalahkanmu atas kecelakaan itu**_

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

"oppa kenapa harus seperti ini hiks.. , kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Kanapa takdir tidak adil kepadaku".

**THE NEW LOVE (prolog)**

"wook'ah saranghaeyo. Aku tak peduli jika kau pernah tak peduli itu semua".

"n-nado saranghaeyo ,oppa hiks..".

_**Ketika cinta masa lalumu**_

_**Tergantikan dengan cinta masa depanmu**_

_**Dan takdir sudah menemukan orang yang pantas **_

_**Untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu**_

_**Bukankah sudah ku bilang di balik semua ini akan ada hadiah manis untukmu**_

_**Dan ini adalah hadiah manis mu**_

**TBC or END**

**Annyeong haseyo aku author baru ff pertamaku, asli aku yang buat .mian jika ff nya jelek karna aku baru belajar jadi gerogi .ini ff haewook entah kenapa aku menyukai tingkah mereka berdua,aku juga suka kyuwook,minwook,yewook. Mian disini aku buat sungmin oppa kecelakaan . jika reviewsnya banyak aku bakal bikin ff minwook and kyuwook … jadi mohon bantuannya dan reviews ya ,pliss .**

**Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : THE NEW LOVE **

**Author : Cho ryeosomnia fishies**

**Cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook (yeoja )**

**Kim yesung (namja,kaka ryeowook)**

**Lee donghae (namja)**

**Tan sungmin (namja)**

**And orther**

**Pair :**

**Haewook , slight minwook **

**Warning :**

**GS , Gaje ,ooc,pasaran, baru belajar**

**Summary :**

_**Saat hatinya sudah tertutup oleh seseorang**_

_**Hanya ada satu orang di hatinya**_

_**Tetapi ketika orang itu meninggalkannya untuk selamanya**_

_**Mampukah ryeowook membuka hatinya**_

_**Dan mendapatkan cinta yang baru ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek , baru belajar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini cerita milik saya , dan dari otak saya. Dan juga terinspirasi dari kata2 temen sekelas saya, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang sama. Saya juga tidak suka sama plagiat**_

_**Don't like , Don't read and No Bash**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE NEW LOVE **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah taman yang indah , yang juga dekat dengan sebuah gereja besar yang 30 menit lagi akan ada upacara suci,sebuah upacara pengikatan janji sehidup semati. terlihat sepasang manusia yang sedang duduk , sang yeoja yang terlihat lesu dan namja yang menunduk

.

.

"oppa , kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini ? aku tau kau hanya terpaksa oppa," Tanya seorang yeoja mungil berparas cantik dan imut kepada sang namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk .

.

.

Ya sang yeoja mungil itu bernama kim ryeowook seorang anak yatim piatu, dia tinggal hanya dengan oppa nya yang bernama kim yesung . sedangkan sang namja bernama tan sungmin, namja tampan putra dari pengusaha terkenal bernama tan hangeng dan tan heechul .

.

.

'huft..' hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir plum sungmin , lalu detik berikut nya iya menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap yeoja mungil di samping nya dan mulai tersenyum .

.

"karna oppa tidak ingin mengecewakan almarhum orang tua mu, bukankah dulu sewaktu kecil oppa pernah berjanji kepada almarhum orang tua mu," Jawab sungmin dengan senyum lembutnya kepada ryeowook .

.

"tapi itu dulu , oppa. Waktu kita masi kecil ,dan saat eomma dan appaku masi ada . dan sekarang kau sudah mempunyai yeojacingu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan jesicca eonnie ?," Tanya ryeowook , sungguh ryeowook merasa seperti orang jahat yang tega memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai .

.

"janji akan tetap menjadi janji ,wook-ah . oppa sudah mengakhirinya, kemarin oppa sudah bilang ke jesicca awalnya memang iya menolak tetapi akhirnya dia bisa menerima," Jawab sungmin lirih dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

Seadangkan ryeowook yang mendengar jawaban sungmin kaget tak percaya . ternyata sungmin oppanya berpikiran sedangkal itu, dia merelakan kebahagiaannya demi orang lain, demi dia . oh demi tuhan , ryeowook yakin jika sungmin oppanya sangat mencintai yeojachingunya . coba saja sewaktu kecil iya menerima cinta sungmin , mungkin sekarang cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

"tapi oppa , aku tidak ingin mempunyai suami yang tidak mencintaiku, hiks..," jawab ryeowook dengan air mata yang mulai terjatuh dari pelupuk mata caramel miliknya .

"oppa akan mulai belajar mencintaimu , dan tidak ada tapi-tapi'an. Mungkin ini sudah kehendak takdir kita tidak boleh menyesalinya , arraeso!," Jawab sungmin lembut dan menghapus air mata dipipi chuby ryeowook dengan sangat lembut.

"arraeso oppa , saranghae," Ucap ryeowook dan menghambur kepelukan sungmin . tetapi sungmin hanya diam tak ada niat untuk membalas pelukan hangat ryeowook . kemudian ryeowook melepas pelukan itu dan menatap sungmin dengan senyum manisnya , tetapi sungmin hanya menatatap ryeowook dengan tatapan kosong , dan senyum yang di paksakan

.

.

_**.**_

_**Cinta memang tak bisa di paksakan**_

_**Tetapi**_

_**Jika kita belajar untuk mencintai orang itu**_

_**Pasti kita bisa mencintainya**_

**THE NEW LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"saudara tan sungmin, apa kau bersedia menerima kim ryeowook sebagai istrimu? Dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sehat mapun sakit. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?," Tanya sang pendeta kepada sungmin . sungmin menarik nafas sebentar dan mula tersenyum , senyum yang dipaksakan.

"a-aku b-bersedia," Jawab sungmin gugup . lalu melirik ryeowook sekilas dan tersenyum . 'mungkin ini sudah takdir' batin sungmin

"saudari kim ryeowook , apa kau bersedia menerima tan sungmin sebagai suamimu? Dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit . sampai maut memisahkan kalian?," Tanya pendeta itu kemudian kepada ryeowook .

"ne aku bersedia ".jawab ryeowook dengan mantap dan jangan lupa senyum manis yang tercetak dari bibir chery milik ryeowook . lalu ryeowook menatap sungmin dengan masi tersenyum

"sekarang kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri . mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai wanita," Ucap sang pendeta itu

Ryeowook yang mendengar ucapan pendeta itu tersipu malu dan jangan lupa semburat merah dari pipinya . sepertinya uri ryeowook sedang merona, kekek.

Sedangkan sungmin hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong . iya mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekakatkan wajahnya pada ryeowook yang sedang tersipu malu .

Chup ..

Bibir mereka pun saling menempel . ingat saling menempel tidak ada lumatan ataupun nafsu di antara mereka . hanya ada perasaan cinta dari sang gadis yang tak terbalaskan .

.

.

.

_**Mungkin ini sudah kehendak takdir**_

_**Menyatukan cinta yang tak terbalaskan**_

_**Tetapi**_

_**Sampai kapan takdir ini akan bertahan ?**_

.

.

.

**THE NEW LOVE**

.

.

3 MONT LATER …..

3 bulan mungkin waktu yang cepat bagi setiap orang , tetapi 3 bulan adalah waktu yang lama bagi gadis mungil cantik nan imut itu yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa dengan muka yang terlihat bosan .liat saja dia sedari tadi dia hanya mangganti-ganti chanel tv tak berniat untuk melihatnya . kim .. ah ani tan ryeowook marganya sudah berganti 3 bulan yang lalu saat dia menikah dengan namja tanpan bernama tan sungmin . walau hanya dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan , tapi toh ryeowook masih ingat janji sungmin yang akan belajar untuk mencintainya .

.

Ryeowook melirik sekilas jam yang terdapat di dinding ruang tamunya , menunjukan pukul 11 malam .sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan suami nya , kekeke .

.

"ukh… kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang , apa dia sedang ada lembur?. Tapi kenapa tidak sms, membuatku khawatir saja ," ucap ryeowook kesal sedikit memanyunkan bibir nya, berpose imut mungkin . sesungguhnya mata ryeowook sudah terasa berat , ingin sekali dia tidur tapi dia ingin memberi tahu sebuah kabar gembira kepada sungmin suaminya .

.

.

Kkrriieett ….

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja tanpan yang sedari tadi ryeowook tunggu-tunggu . siapa lagi kalau bukan tan sungmin suaminya .senyuman merekah terlihat jelas dari bibir ryeowook. Dia pun menghapiri sungmin yang sedang menutup pintu rumah, menganbil tas kerja yang ada di tangan sungmin . sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung , karna tidak biasanya ryeowook seperti ini . ryeowook pun menarik tangan sungmin untuk duduk di sofa , sungmin pun menurutinya dan mulai duduk di sebelah ryeowook .

.

'astaga, hampir saja aku lupa dengan kata-kata ku tadi'. Batin sungmin dengan menggeplak ? jidatnya.

.

"oppa, a-aku..".

"wook-ah, saranghae..".

Degh …..

Baru saja ryeowook akan berkata tetapi sungmin sudah menyela ucapan nya dan berkata saranghae .membuat jantung ryeowook kaget sekaligus senang . dia tak percaya saat sungmin mengatakan kata cinta padanya, oh tuhan apakah ryeowook boleh berharap? jika sungmin suaminya yang menikahinya atas dasar janji masa kecil tanpa adanya cinta ,kini mengucap kata cinta kepadanya 'apa ini cuman mimpi',batin ryeowook .ryeowook yang masih membulatkan matanya imut karna masih blom percaya akan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut plum suaminya , sungmin yang melihat tingkah lucu ryeowook pun mencubit pelan pipi ryeowook dan tersenyum . dan itu membuat ryeowook tersadar dari pikirannya , sembuarat merah pun terlihat dipipi chubynya . 'aigoo.. ternyata ini nyata,hihihi', batin ryeowook tersenyum tak jelas.

.

"jadi apa jawaban mu?," Tanya sungmin lembut seraya menatap mata caramel indah milik ryeowook.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar,oppa?," Bukannya menjawab ucapan suaminya , ryeowook bertanya balik ,

"ne, kau tidak salah dengar. Oppa sudah belajar mencintaimu dan sekarang aku bisa mencintaimu wook-ah. Maaf jika oppa baru menyadarinya sekarang. Hehe, terimakasih telah mencintai dan mengajarkan oppa dalam arti sebuah cinta," jelas sungmin panjang lebar. "um jadi apa jawabanmu?," lanjut sungmin . ryeowook menatap sungmin _'bernakah sungmin oppa, sudah mencintaiku_' batin ryeowook. Dia pun menatap mata manik mutiara milik sungmin, kata orang mata itu tidak akan pernah bohong . ryeowook menatap manik mutiara milik sungmin semakin dalam ia mencari sebuah kebohongan , namun nihil tidak ada kebohongan tetapi ketulusan cinta dan kejujuran .

.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipi chuby nya .ryeowook menangis , menangis bahagia akhirnya sungmin oppanya bisa membalas cinta

"nado sranghaeyo oppa hiks.. ," jawab ryeowook pada akhirnya dan menghambur ke pelukan sungmin dengan terisak. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan dari ryeowook –istrinya yang telah mencintainya dan mengajarkannya sebuah cinta ..

.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dengan ryeowook yang masih terisak kecil , lalu iya memegang kedua pipi ryeowook menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi chuby ryeowook dan mengecup sekilas kedua mata caramel milik ryeowook .

"uljima ne," ucap sungmin pelan dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya , menghapus jarak antara mereka . ryeowook yang tau apa yag akan di lakukan oleh sungmin pun hanya menutup matanya . iya merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel dan melumat bibir chery miliknya , dan membalasnya .

.

Mereka saling membalas ciuman mereka , menyalurkan cinta dan perasaan mereka . cinta yang keluar dan terbalaskan . unik keke

.

Karena merasa kebutuhan oksigennya mulia menipis mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka , dengan ryeowook yang mulai merona kembali. Sungmin yang melihat rona merah di pipi ryeowook pun mencubit pelan pip ryeowook dan tersenyum jail

"aigoo, wook-ah knp kau mudah merona sekarang,apa kau masih mengingtat saat pertama kali kita melakukan itu,kekeke," ledek sungmin kepada ryeowook

"ish.. kau ini mesum sekali, oppa. Itu karna aku sedang mengandung anak mu," ucap ryeowook tanpa sadar dan membuat sungmin menatapnya kaget dan senang .

'upsss, keceplosan seharusnya ini jadi kejutan ,tapi kenapa mulutku tak mau bekerja sama sih' batin ryeowook seraya menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan dengan tangannya .

"jinja?,berapa bulan atau minggu?kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahu kepadaku?apa kau tak ingin aku ikut bahagia?," Tanya sungmin dengan sederet pertanyaan dan itu membuat ryeowook bingung harus menjawab yang mana

"ne aku hamil. Oppa aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana, kau berbicara dengan sederet jelas aku baru tau aku hamil tadi pagi dan dokter bilang usia kandunganku baru 3 minggu" jawab ryeowook jujur , sungmin hanya cengar-cengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatel "heehehe,gomawo istriku" jawab sungmin dan memeluk ryeowook senang dan mencium bibir chery ryeowook sekilas dan memeluknya lagi , 'tuhan,jangan biarkanlah kebahagiaan ini berakhir, aku sangat sangat mencintainya ' batin ryeowook tersenyum . 'tuhan, aku sangat sangat berterimakasih kepadamu' batin sungmin

.

"um , oppa aku ingin makan rujak mangga, " ucap ryeowook di sela-sela ,sngmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap ryeowook "hehehe tak jadi, aku bisa menahan ngidamku lagi pula ini sudah malam dan besok masih ada waktu . yasudah aku ingin menyiapkan air panas untukmu dan tidur oppa, sepertinya kau lelah," lanjut ryeowook panjang lebar dengan cengiran, dan mulai beranjak berdiri untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk suaminya . ryeowook memang tak suka menyusahkan orang walaupun itu permintaan calon bayinya, iya bisa menahannya.

.

Sreeeet

Baru saja ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya tapi sebuah tangan sudah mencekal tangan mungilnya . ryeowook pun menoleh

"aniya, aku akan membelinya. Kau tunggu di rumah ya," – "baby jaga umma mu ya, appa akan pergi membeli rujak mangga keinginan mu" lanjut sungmin berbicara kepada calon bayinya yang ada di Rahim ryeowook

"ne,appa," jawab ryeowook mewakili calom bayinnya

"aku pergi dulu ne , saranghae" ucap sungmin "nado, hati-hati oppa" jawab ryeowook

Cuppp …

Sungmin mencium bibir chery ryeowook sekilas dan mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu segera pergi . entah mengapa ryeowook merasakan firasat yang buruk "tuhan lindungilah suami ku ," lirih ryeowook

.

.

**THE NEW LOVE **

.

.

.

.

Mobil sungmin melaju dengan kekuatan sedang di jalanan kota seoul yang terbilang cukup sepi karena memang sudah jam 11 malam , sungmin tersenyum tak jelas seraya memciumi cincin pernikahannya dengan ryeowook yang bertengger manis di jari manisnya . oh.. bagaimana sungmin tidak bahagia ,karena tuhan memberinya sebuah hadiah , tuhan mengirimkan salah satu bidadarinya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan jangan lupakan lagi tuhan juga memberikannya buah hati yang sedang berada di dalam rahim ryeowook. 'terimakasih tuhan' ucap sungmin seraya menciumi cincin pernikahannya …

.

Tanpa sungmin sadari dari arah lawan terlihat segerombolan geng motor yang sedang balapan dengan laju yang lumayan cepat .salah satu motor mereka berada di jalur berlawanan dengan mobil sungmin ,sungmin yang baru menyadarinya berusaha menghindarinya namun mobilnya tiba-tiba oleng

.

"Kkkyyyaaa….."

Bbbrrraaakkk

Mobil sungmin jatuh ke jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam..

"ryeowook-ah.." lirih sungmin

.

.

.

Pppyyyaaarrr …..

Ryeowook yang sedang meneguk air putih, tidak sengaja gelas yang di pegangnya jatuh . dan membuat ryeowook menyerngit ,dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk

"oppa!"

.

.

**THE NEW LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**TBC OR END**

**Yyeeyy akhirnya selesai juga aku ketiknya . butuh waktu 3 jam buat ngetik .Mian update nya lama, coz aku habis UN SMP hehehe . yang udah review makasih ya ,jeongmal gomawo . aku gak nyangka ternyata ada yang mau baca ff ku yang jelek ini, mian udah buat sungmin kecelakaan,hehe, mian gk bisa bls satu2 . di ch depan bakalan ada pertemuan antara donghae dan ryeowook jdi tunggu ya**

**REVIEW YA**

**GOMAWO**


End file.
